Fishing is enjoyed around the world as a source of food, sport, and recreation. An ability to configure a fishing lure to attract fish to a hook without bait can provide an economical and easy solution when preparing to fish. Certain types of lures can work better at different locations or different times, but most lures have certain common aspects. In particular, it is desirable that a lure is reusable and stable so that the lure does not have to be adjusted after each casting. A common desirable aspect is that the device have the ability to comprise moving parts on its body which can be attractive to fish. It may be desirable to design a fishing lure with multiple moving parts that can create visual and sound based attractive aspects in such a manner that is stable for a user.